


Idée Fixe

by RangerSargey



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Happy, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerSargey/pseuds/RangerSargey
Summary: When Ed isn't home on time, Roy knows something is wrong





	Idée Fixe

**Author's Note:**

> This only exists because I needed something dark, and I couldn't find what fit the bill. Eventually, this came to mind. 
> 
> This DOES NOT contain graphic descriptions.
> 
> As always, I reject canon. Automail + Alchemy 4 life. 
> 
> This is also not beta'd but I did read through it once before posting.

Ed didn’t cry. He was too strong to cry. 

The wetness trailing down his cheeks as Roy called his name meant nothing. 

His trembling limbs as he curled in on himself meant nothing. 

The sobs racking his body as Roys hands buried in his hair meant nothing. 

Ed was strong. Stronger than this. 

**** 

Roy knew something was wrong at a quarter till eight when Ed still wasn’t home. It was only a fifteen minute walk from the main branch library, which closed at seven, and even if Ed had stopped for food he would have been home by now. 

Ed had gotten really good about calling when he wouldn’t be home when expected, and if Ed didn’t call, Al definitely would. 

He jotted down a quick note where Ed would see, grabbed his coat and his gloves, and was out the door, tracing the path he knew Ed would take. 

He wasn’t one to panic without cause, and alarm bells were ringing in his head and he marched down the sidewalk, alert for any sign of concern. 

****

Ed and Al parted ways a few blocks past the first branch library, and Ed made his way alone into the peaceful night. There was still a chill in the air, but nothing like it had been in the months prior. Spring was coming, slowly but surely. 

The warmed weather was more than welcome if it meant his automail would stop choosing the most annoying times to ache. 

He made a quick stop into one of his favorite Cretian places. Roy likely hadn’t cooked anything. He usually didn’t when Ed and Al spent their evenings in the library, knowing Ed would almost always bring home something he’d collected on the way home. 

It was a quick trip in, ordering their usual affair, and he was headed back along his path home.. 

He’d only walked a few blocks when he felt the sensation of eyes on him. He’d spent so much time in life or death situations to recognize the feeling in an instant. 

It only took him a split second to react, but it was a split second too long. He’d only begun to take stock of his surroundings, when a sharp pain dashed his neck, and the world went dark. 

****

Roy found the scattered remains of take out a few blocks from one of Ed’s favorite restaurants. A quick glance revealed Ed’s usual order scattered on the ground below. 

A quick trip down confirmed Ed had indeed been there, and had in fact ordered his usual. 

Roy wasted no time locating a telephone booth.

*****

Pain was the first thing Ed registered. A dull ache that ran through his entire body. He felt so stiff and heavy. 

He noticed the restraints next, spreading his arms and legs, and keeping him from using his alchemy. 

Footsteps, and a silhouette in the dim light of the room. Ed despaired as he recognized the man.

“Good, I’m glad you’re awake.”

***** 

Roy’s first move was to call his house, just to be sure that Ed hadn’t turned up. When the line continued to ring, his hand slammed into the button and was on to the next number. 

“Hawkeye.” 

***** 

Ed tried his hardest not to let any emotion show. No pain. No humiliation. Nothing. 

As stale kisses traced his neck, and crooked fingers tangled his hair. 

He screwed his eyes shut, and bit back a sob. 

***** 

A thorough investigation of the scene by his team found nothing, save the abandoned food, cooling on the pavement. 

No blood, neither Ed’s nor his captors. Roy would have been more comforted to find blood, if only to know that Ed put up a fight. 

***** 

The room was cold against his skin, where his uniform had been cut away. 

A symbol of strength, cut to pieces around him. 

Ice cold fingers caressed his thigh. 

*****

Roy desperately recalled his mental map of the city, thinking of anybody of interest located nearby. A few officers, but none of particular interest. None that would have any immediate interest in Ed. 

He didn’t think this was a ploy to get to him. There’d been nothing to tip him off. 

Who had any invested interest in Ed? Sure, there were plenty that resented him, or looked down on him, but who had a personal vendetta. Who had something to prove. 

A name came to mind, someone who had showed a sickening level of interest in Ed during Bradly’s era, and was far enough under the radar to have slid through the investigation of the brass in the fallout. 

He placed the name on his mental map of the city, and was running in an instant. 

 

*****

Ed felt so helpless and his mind desperately tried to block out everything. 

Spread open, bare, and violated. 

This used to feel good, when it was Roy. 

This wasn’t power and confidence. 

This felt like a sickness spreading inside of him. 

*****

Hawkeye stood beside him, gun poised. 

Havoc and Fuery took up the rear of the house, Falman and Breda to either side. 

Roy approached the door, heart hammering in his chest. 

He pounded on the door. 

“BRIGADIER GENERAL LUCAS! THIS IS GENERAL ROY MUSTANG. OPEN UP.” 

Seconds passed, and he head commotion in the back. Roy’s men would have this handled. He was needed inside. 

Together, he and Hawkeye cleared the downstairs, before making their way up to the next flight. 

It was in the second to last room where Roy found Ed.

Hawkeye moved to clear the last room, and guard his back, while Roy quickly cleared the room and dashed to Ed’s side. 

A quick clap, a skill he seldom used, made quick work of the bindings. 

“Edward,” he pleaded. “Ed, are you with me?” 

He buried his fingers into Ed’s bangs, clearing them from his face. 

Never in his life had he seen Ed cry, especially not with the intensity that he did now. Barely suppressed sobs shuttering through Ed’s frame. 

He shed his jacket, wrapping it around Ed’s shaking shoulders, holding the younger man to his chest, rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

The broken noise tore at Roy’s heart, and added fuel to the fire raging inside.

Lucas better pray Roy’s men took him out, otherwise a more painful end would be at hand.


End file.
